


I'm Proud of You, Riku

by Kina_97



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, not so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kina_97/pseuds/Kina_97
Summary: All those days that they have spent together.All those smiles that they have putted on their faces.All those tears that have been sliding down their cheeks."I would never forget that. Because you're my one and only my beloved little brother."
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Kudos: 29





	1. My Little Brother

Clap! Clap! Clap!

“Woohoo! Tenn-nii is so cool!” a childish yet full of enthusiasm cheered out.

A 7 year-old boy, with a pale pinkette hair, panting after finished his dance performance, couldn’t help but smile brightly seeing his sickly little brother cheered on him with a warming smile.

Today is a raining season. The air becomes dry, effecting Riku’s ill body but luckily, it is not too bad that forced him to stay in the hospital. The one who always took care of him is none other than his older brother.

Their parents were busy with their cafe. In order to earn money for their living expenses and the little red’s medical cost. Tenn is aware that his parents were struggling to keep them alive like any other normal children.

However, Riku is not. He made sure that Riku will stay innocent and pure for him and for their parents. Riku did not have to be worried about their family situation, making him focuses on getting better and taking care of his health is enough. 

His loving younger twin brother, due to his condition, he is always in and out of the hospital. Therefore, Tenn would dance and sang for him, and they have so much fun. 

In addition, Riku would start smiling, cheering with all his might on the bed for him—for his brother.

And that’s enough for Tenn.

“You’re so amazing, Tenn-nii!” he cheered.

“Tenn-nii, you’re my star!” he praised.

“I want to dance like Tenn-nii too!” he starting to hope.

“I want to sing together with Tenn-nii!” and it becomes bigger.

Tenn chuckle a bit hearing Riku’s honest words. But deep in his heart, he starts to be more worried as those words that always be throwed to him again and again starts getting more intense.

Moreover, Tenn too, has been repeating repeatedly, to make his brother understands—and to soothe himself that hopefully Riku would forget his desires. 

“That’s no good, Riku.” He chided gently.

“Your body is too weak for that.” He gave him excuses.

“But…” The little red trying to protest at his brother’s words.

“I’ll sing for you instead… All the songs you like to hear, Riku.” He cut.

“All the dances you want to see.” Not giving any space for Riku to talk as the redhead pouted, not liking his brother’s words.

Deep down, Riku also have a dream too.

He wants quickly be healthy so that, he could run around and play with his beloved older brother.

“I’m sure Tenn-nii wanted that too.”

Other than that, Riku is waiting.

Waiting for Tenn to say magic words to him.

With a reaching out hand, Tenn says with a smile on his face, directing it towards Riku.

“Riku, let’s sing together.”

Those magic words that people heard it, they would just shrug it off, saying that was just a childish wish and no exact meaning at all.

Nevertheless, for Riku, those magic words can make his world brighter. He wished to stay with his brother’s side all the time. He wished to go to school together, gain friends together, singing, dancing, and standing on the equal point of view.

Those were what the twins born to, right? 

That was his dream.

That’s why he worked hard to be healthy.

But,

“Tenn-nii, where do you want to go?”

There, stood a 13-year-old Tenn with a tall man beside him, dark wavy hair with a smile that Riku had never seen before on his entire life. Tenn turned to look at him and say,

“I’m going to enter show business. I’m going with this man.”

Those words shocked Riku. He doesn’t want to believe it.

‘What are you saying!?’

‘Isn’t that the man that closed mom and dad’s shop!?’

‘Tenn-nii! Don’t go!’

‘Tenn-nii!’

That day Riku been admitted to the hospital. The shocked that he experienced, triggered an attack.

On the same hospital bed, he cried and wailed all his heart out.

All alone.

No his big brother to pampered him, comforting him, saying sweet things to him around, like he is walking all alone in this wide universe.

‘Tenn-nii threw away his family.’

‘For our parents’ enemy.’

‘He said that he wanted to enter show business more than anything.’

‘But did he need to do that?’

Questions and thoughts started hunting him down. Possibilities and his own past actions started to coming into his mind. 

Therefore, Riku cried and cried for his lost brother. The brother that he will not know when they will ever meet again.

‘Riku, sing together with me.’

No matter how bad Riku wanted to hear it…

He’ll never say that to him.


	2. My Big Brother

Years have passed. In addition, Tenn knows that after he got out of Nanase household, he would never see his parents anymore.

Moreover, he would never go to hear Riku calling him ‘Tenn-nii’ anymore. He would never tell him the reason he leave.

Tenn has told Riku that he wanted to enter show biz thus leaving the family. However, it is not a real reason.

He would not tell Riku that the reason Tenn leave the house is the family itself. He cannot tell him that otherwise, Riku would be mad and it is not good with his condition.

Therefore, he kept it by himself. Until the day, they meet again.  
Now, he determined that he would always do his best in performing as TRIGGER’s centre.  
He wanted Riku to see him on the stage. Singing and dancing just like in the past. Except the fact that it was for the fans (and Riku).

In the past, after he had officially become Kujou’s adoptive son, Tenn studied his ass off to graduate early. And he did. He skips grades and leaves the school.

He wanted to be the star that Riku loves to call him.

Even though it is hard to part ways with his little brother that he always takes care of, he worked hard. Just maybe, he can see him again.

Three years has passed and Tenn still wondering about Riku’s condition. Whether he’s properly taken care of, or is there anyone who’ll read him story books before going to sleep, or is he has taken his medicine yet. He always thought of him.

Moreover, today is the day he will meet his bandmates. Forming an idol group to become a star.

「TRIGGER」

As the name itself sounds, a group that will triggered everyone’s expectations, become more and more popular. Everyone knows who’s or what TRIGGER are.

With his bandmates, Gaku and Ryuu, they were getting close to each other but still ego to admit that (except for Ryuu).

Until he meet him again after two years business with TRIGGER.

At first, when he and his bandmates were finished their interview and in the way back to their respective homes, as usual Gaku and Tenn would after each other’s neck. Moreover, that time, just like the traffic light itself asked them to stop and hear music came from a live; he heard the voices, seven of them, soaring into the night sky.

However, the most important is that, he heard one particular voice, clearer than the others did, sing with full of excitement. He recognized this voice. Even though they had not met each other since five years ago.

‘It’s him.’ Tenn thought.

A happy and relieve feelings mixed with anxiety and worry bubbled in him.

‘That is not good, Riku.’

The words that he always said to him. Is he going to say it again? Is he able to scold him again? Like a real older siblings would do to their Youngers.

‘Am I even having the right to call him my brother after all I have done?’

That thought depressing Tenn even more.

‘I wanted to hear it once more. I wanted him to call me Tenn-nii once more. I wanted to meet him once more. To be able to scold him, nag him, and take care of him. I don’t want him to hate me.’

‘But, of all business in the Japan, why did he choose to be an idol?’  
‘It cannot be… because of…’

... ... me…?

Tenn shook away the thought. His biggest mistake, he forgot about his brother’s other attitude.

Riku possess high determination and will. If he had decided on something, he would do it no matter what. And the stubbornness just like putting a cherry on top.


	3. Brothers Once More

The first meeting of the brothers was when IDOLiSH7 were filming for their first debut song.  
And a coincidence, MEZZO" will also filming their interview there. Everyone was so happy and excited and making noise in the hotel they're going to stayed at. 

Until TRIGGER coming into their view, everyone went silent. Some of them were shocked and some of them were just staring at them. So does the TRIGGER's members. 

But both twins eyes were focused to each other. Tenn saw it clearly in Riku's eyes. They told him how Riku is terribly missed him.

"... Tenn-nii.." 'Come home...' 

Tenn walk away from the dumbfounded group followed by Gaku and Ryuu. Not missing Riku's disappointed and sad face. Making him even more guiltier. 

Gaku had asked him about it and he just shrugged it off. "I don't know who he is." it hurt to say that but he have to. 

And then, there is one day that Gaku told him to meet his brother, he said,"He's not my brother anymore." Tenn's heart cracked more than thousands pieces that day. But he remained composed even until Gaku pulled him by his shirt. He remained composed. 'Riku isn't mine anymore.'

He keep that in mind. Locked away with his childhood memories. 

Even though he said that, he always looked through the album when they were still child. He even admit that the album is his comfort thing. 

He always wondering about Riku's well-being and sometimes get jealous with Izumi Iori who appears to be replacing him. But he knows the best. So he just shut his mouth. 

Over the time IDOLiSH7 progressing, Riku grow up too. As the center, he need to. And he just could only watched him grow from a far. 

##################

Tenn-nii might hate me, so why can't I forced myself to hate him?

Everytime I tried to, Tenn-nii's smile always appeared into my mind. 

Why?

Why did Tenn-nii leaved me?

Kaa-san cried. Tou-san having this gloomy aura too. 

Is he didn't like to be forced to take care of me?

Is it because of me, Tenn-nii doesn't have a friend?

Is Tenn-nii have already given up... on... m-me...?

—————————————

Riku's mind went everywhere. He wanted to be like Tenn-nii, he wanted to be where Tenn is standing at. Is that too much? His body is strong enough to dance around now. 

Takanashi Tsumugi. The daughter of the president of Takanashi Production. As well as IDOLiSH7's Manager. 

When they were walking down the street to their dormitory, she had said to him about his brother. Riku were excited to know the news. 

"He said that if we win against TRIGGER in Black or White, he'll tell you why did he leaved the house, Riku-san. And he wanted you to know that."

Riku couldn't help but feels happy yet hesitate for a bit. 

He's happy to know the news but could he win the event? Against TRIGGER?

"We'll win." 

Riku was surprised by the firmness in the words as he turned to looked at his smiling bandmat-no- friends. And so, his hesitation decresed. 

##################

They meet again for how many times in that year. He had lost count for he always cherished even a moment of them meeting with each other. 

"I can't believe we could meet here at the stage, Riku," 

Good luck.

——————————————

Tenn widened his eyes. IDOLiSH7's performance is the real deal after all. 

He could feels that Gaku and Ryuu enjoying the performance too. 

"I'm afraid that I'll unconsciously cheer them up too." that what Tenn said. 'You've grown up, Riku. Really. You've chased me with your might and you've got the result. You're no longer a sickly child who can't run around anymore.'

The announcement of the winner for the Black or White New Artist Catogary were won by none other than IDOLiSH7. Somehow, Tenn saw this coming. As he snapped Gaku to his sense. 

Tenn walked over to Riku and shaked their hands, congratulating him in the process. 

"I'll tell you. The reason I leaved the house. I'll tell you, Riku."

"Tenn-nii..."

As he watched Riku happily ran to the front stage to received the trophy, he smiled warmly. 

Really, I'm so proud of you, Riku.

Next time then.


End file.
